1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garden shears, and more particularly to garden shears that provide a smooth cutting operation and an alternative cutting option.
2. Description of the Related Art
More and more people enjoy having plants around; therefore, garden tools are becoming increasingly popular. Garden shears are used for trimming plants. Please refer to FIG. 9-FIG. 13. Prior art garden shears have a first shear 10, a second shear 20 and a pressing arm 30 combined by securing members. The first shear 10 has a handle 11 at a lower portion, a first center pivot hole 12 at a middle portion, an eccentric pivot hole 13 below the center pivot hole 12 and an anvil 14 at an upper portion. The second shear 20 has a second center pivot hole 21 at a middle portion, an adjustable aperture 22 at a lower portion, and a blade 23 at an upper portion. The pressing arm 30 has a handle 31 at a lower portion, an engaging pivot hole 32 at a middle portion, and a combining pivot hole 33 at an upper portion.
For assembly, the first shear 10 and the second shear 20 partially overlap each other; the first and second center pivot holes 12, 21 are combined by a suitable bolt and nut to form a center pivot axis, and the anvil 14 and the blade 23 are closed together. The pressing arm 30 utilizes the combining pivot hole 33 for pivoting onto the eccentric pivot hole 13 of the first shear 10 with a bolt and nut, and the engaging pivot hole 32 is also pivoted with the adjustable aperture 22 of the second shear 20 with securing members such that the pressing arm 30 is capable of moving along the adjustable aperture 22 with movement of the first shear 10 and the second shear 20.
Before use, the handle 11 of the first shear 10 and the pressing arm 30 are closed together, as shown in FIGS. 11, 12 and 13; the anvil 14 and the blade 23 are also closed together. In use, the handle 11 of the first shear 10 and the pressing arm 30 respectively rotate around the first and second center pivot holes 12, 21, the eccentric pivot hole 13 and the combining pivot hole 33 to open apart, and a distance between the center pivot hole 21 of the second shear 20 and the combining pivot hole 33 of the pressing arm 30 becomes shorter. When the first shear 10 and the pressing arm 30 are opened apart, the pressing arm 30 utilizes the engaging pivot hole 32 to drive the adjustable aperture 22 of the second shear 20 such that the anvil 14 and the blade 23 are opened to form a cutting angle. Furthermore, since the second shear 20 and the pressing arm 30 are not on the same center pivoting point, an offset is generated, and the engaging pivot hole 32 moves from above the adjustable aperture 22 downwardly. However, when the first and second center pivot holes 12, 21, and the combining pivot hole 33 with the engaging pivot hole 32 are aligned in a straight line, a maximum cutting range is provided. Therefore, the prior art structure has the following drawbacks: 1. The prior art structure has a smaller cutting ranger; the opening formed by the anvil 14 and the blade 23 of the first shear 10 and the second shear 20 is limited such that the size of a target object is limited too. 2. The adjustable aperture 22 only provides adjustment when the distance between the first and second center pivot hole 21, 12 and the combining pivot hole 33 with the engaging pivot hole 32 are changed, which is not very effective and cannot increase the opening formed by the anvil 14 and the blade 23. 3. Moreover, the prior art structure can only provide one cutting option.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide garden shears to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.